Red Eye
The Red Eye is the largest of all the Category-G Akrid (except for the Over-G) at over a thousand feet long. Like the Undeep, the Red Eye is a huge, subterranean, annelid-like Akrid, which uses hundreds of spiny limbs and other insectoid-like contractions to travel through the ground with relative ease and speed. As its name suggests, the creature is covered with circular shaped red "eyes". It also has tens - if not hundreds- of tiny, light sensitive eyes on its upper two jaw plates unlike the similarly-named Green Eye (from LP1) which had two eyes placed atop its head. Another thing this gargantuan shares in common with the Undeep is that it possesses a "beard" of tentacles that is actually a form of antennae that performs two tasks: locates prey with a form of echolocation and guides the beast to its prey; and having great tensile strengths and high friction levels; making it almost impossible to escape the giant's grasp. This species (Assuming it is not one-of-a-kind) has only appeared twice in the series, and both appearances in Episode 3 of Lost Planet 2. The first time the player tangles with the creature is aboard a train, captured from Central City which is loaded with four days worth of T-ENG. The behemoth appears and the player(s) must fend it off (using heavy artillery such as the VS rocket launchers and VS Rifles scattered throughout the train) until the Thermal transfer is complete.(Shooting the glowing locks which hold down the cargo along each part of the train will cause the cargo to fall, roll across the desert, and explode in the Red Eye's jaw giving the same effect as hitting it with a VS rocket launcher. Depending on which lock(s) you shoot will depend on which side of the train the cargo will roll down and may depend on whether or not it actually hits the Red Eye.) The Thermal Energy is loaded onto an Osprey chopper meaning that the player can escape, leaving the train to its fate. It is encountered the second time after the player has taken control of the Railway Gun: a massive artillery cannon with a cataclysmically powerful defense/attack system. Using this cannon, the player has to blow apart the Red Eye's weak spots and kill the massive creature once and for all. The Red Eye's side spots are its weak spots and can be struck twice: first leaving a glowing red circle, and second, a huge gap revealing the Monster's spine and skeletal structure if the second shell was charged, if not, then only a darkened hole will remain. If it was shot with an armor-piercing shell wrath, only one shot is needed. As mentioned above, there is one key factor difference between the first and second encounter with the Red Eye: The Railway Gun. Using the cannon at first seems a bit difficult, and it is. Whilst the red eye is fast and almost unpredictable, the player is bonking around with the controls and eventually the red eye lands a hit that damages the train. However, once the player has mastered the controls it can be a lethal weapon and (if aimed in the right places) could destroy the Red Eye. If the player cannot master the controls then there are other weapons at hand: like a smaller, less-powerful tank at the back of the locomotive and an Osprey VS on the second carriage. Both can inflict damage and can kill the slug-like monstrosity. One stragety is to wait next to the pilot seat of the Railway gun and constantly press the bumpers to keep an eye on the sides. Once the Red Eye is spotted you can hop in the gun and fire away. If a player wishes to do so the GAN-36 (Osprey chopper) can be used (located at the back of the train, behind the data post and armory-like asortment of weapon) to attack the weak spots not shown by the Red-Eye (on the other side) as they travel above ground and alongside the railway gun. However, the player doing so would often have to get in position and ambush Red-Eye as he comes above ground, because of the surprising distance he is away from the train, in order to have enough time to do heavy damage. When delivered to the last sliver of its health, the Red Eye will grasp one final attempt at devouring the train. What better way to finish off the battle by launching a 'Wrath' sub-nuclear bullet into the core of the monsters mouth.(?) Once done the red eye's body will use thermal energy at a phenomonal rate, desperately trying to heal its injuries. This sudden evolution sets off a powerful explosion within the creatures body and the Red Eye violently and finally dies. Then you can go and collect the ? boxes that are released by it. Weakpoints *The red cores along the creature's sides. *The large core inside of its mouth. *Its underbelly is also extremely weak, however you rarely get a good shot at it except when the Red Eye is about to dive under the sand. Abilities Launching pods containing Bolsepia at the train from the blow hole on the side of its body. Using its sheer size to crush the player(s). Summoning swarms of Trilid. Ramming the train hard enough to knock players off their feet. Devouring the train whole, leading to instant mission failure (only performed when health is extremely low, as marked by the "One More Hit!" message). Tactics The T-ENG Transfer fight (Mission: 3-1) During the 1st fight against the Red Eye will mostly consist of unloading some of the cargo into its maw. To do this, shoot the yellow locks on the train cars unloading barrels which roll into it. These barrels come in two different cars. #The 1st consist of 2 pyramids three barrels with a lock on either side of one. Once unloaded these will travel more parallel to the train tracks and as such are better used for when the Red Eye is behind the train. (Though if the Red Eye gets close enough from the sides they can still hit it). #The 2nd consists of one big box with four locks on top. The best method for this is to destroy the two behind locks (the ones farthest from the Red Eye) leaving the front two standing. Once unloaded these barrels will travel farther out on whichever side they're released. As such these are better for the times the Red Eye attacks from the sides. (though again if its close enough they can hit it when it is behind the train) During the times the creature is not in the best position (as outlined above) players should focus fire on its yellow maw to make it retreat... but know that only detonating cargo in the Red Eye will give the players the GJ Rewards. The Railway Gun Fight (Mission: 3-3) At the start of this fight it is possible to grappel to the bottom of the Cannon and land on a small platform. Walking to the back of this platform you can then grapple to the back of the cannon and leap on top of it. This will put you close to the crane. At which point you should load up 3 Armor Piercing (Wrath) Rounds (Load First One, Load Second, Charge 1st while the second one loads, Load 3rd, charge 2nd) With these rounds it takes one shot to remove a large part of the Red Eyes back (NOTE: the shell will not initially explode but you will see the red spot start to shine and then explode). Hitting two more areas will remove around 67% of its health (on Normal). If not putting it into the "One More Shot" section. Be advised that this may or may not work with AIs as the AIs tend to grab any type of ammo they can and load the railway gun without charging it and then immediately retreat to the car directly behind the railway gun and will stay there until the Railway gun is empty and attempt to reload the railway gun with cobalts which will often take 2 shots to destroy one of Red Eye's weak points even when charged as compared to the charged Wrath shell's 1-shot destroy. Note that the square button can be used while operating the railgun to easily reset it to the home position so that the crane can be used. During the fight the Red Eye will ram the Railway gun, damaging it. This can be "repaired" by activating the coolant systems inside the train. The ram will also knock the players around and possibly off the train. If you let the cannon get to low health (about 25%) you can then get a GJ reward for repairing the cannon with the cooling system. Red eye may also launch spiny red balls at the train. Getting 2 or 3 players together to shoot the ball will destroy it and contribute to the "Destroy the Projectiles" GJ Reward. Trivia *It is similar in size and appearance to the sandworms in Frank Herbert's'' Dune, ''and is likely based on them. * It is thusly named due to its weak points which are in the shape and color of glowing red eyes. *It's possible it is an offshoot of the same species Green Eye is; they are similarly named and roughly worm-shaped, although Green Eye is more akin to a beetle than an annelid. *Both Green Eye and Red Eye are encountered for the last time halfway through LP1 and LP2. *It is often considered as the "Jhen Mohran" of the Lost Planet franchise by Monster Hunter players. Furthermore, both beasts are fought using unconvention vehicles: the Akrid is fought aboard a train carrying the Railway Gun, and the battle against the Jhen Mohran takes place on the Dragonship, a vessel that sails through sand and is armed specifically to hunt the monster. Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid